


How did he die?

by lolakun



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Boy x boy, Bullying, Depression, Friendship, M/M, finding yourself, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolakun/pseuds/lolakun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal teenage boy's life gets turned upside down when his best friend, Andrew, dies. But why did Andrew die? Luke, the main character and his fellow friends discover what really happened to Andrew, and discover who they really are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How did he die?

“Merry Christmas! Yui shouted through the halls of my house. It was Christmas day, and I was super excited! Andrew and Yui were celebrating Christmas with me, since our parents were all family friends. I reached for the Santa snow globe on the counter, but I couldn’t reach it.

“Here Luke,” Andrew grabbed the snow globe without any effort. He was way taller than me.

“Thanks,” I smiled.

“Let’s go outside!” Yui exclaimed. It was snowing, with the little snowflakes dancing through the sky. Here in New Hampshire it was snowing pretty hard, but fortunately it wasn’t that cold. Yui wrapped her tan arms around me, her song dark hair covering my shoulders.

“Get off!” I laughed.  I playfully pushed her away and she fell onto my family’s brown couch. Yui giggled and punched me in the arm.

“Ouch!” I exclaimed Yui could be feisty sometimes.

“No wonder your dad is a martial arts teacher.” I murmured.

“Come on, Andrew and Luke!” Let’s go outside!” She yelled.

We quickly grabbed our boots and coats, and bulleted outside. Luke almost knocked our Christmas wreath off of my door! All of us waddled toward the garage, grabbing our sleds.  Yui had a purple sled, a long one with a rope in front. I had a saucer, which was blue and round. Andrew has one of those flat Styrofoam sleds, with plastic handles. It was super fat, and I was a little jealous of his sled. We  raced to the backyard, our sleds dragging with us. We ran up my little hill my backyard contained, plowing through the fresh white snow. We lined up our sleds next to each other, eager to sled down the giant hill (at the time it looked big).

“On your mark!” I shouted.

“Get set!” Yui claimed.

“Go!”

We all slid down the hill, with the green evergreen and snow covered birch trees blurring behind us. I placed my hand on Luke’s handle and pulled his sled close to me. He laughed and flipped my sled over. I face-planted into the chilly snow. I quickly pulled my face out of the white snow, my whole face freezing and my body covered in a white blanket. I rubbed my eyes and examined the scene. Yui and Luke were laughing at the end of the hill, playing in the snow. I suddenly felt a pain of envy in my chest. Luke smiled at me once I walked over to them.

“Did you see what I did? That was totally awesome!”

“Yeah.” I said.

“What’s wrong?” Yui asked.

“Nothing”. I shook those envious thoughts in my mind. We were a team! I wasn’t going to be a third wheel in this situation. We were all best friends, right?

“That was fun!” Yui shouted. “Let’s do it again.” She said.

“Luke! Andrew! Yui!” My mom shouted. It’s time for dinner!

“Ugh.” I mumbled. My mom always interrupts me at the wrong time.

“We are coming!” I shouted.

“Maybe we could come out another time.” I said.

Yui nodded. “Yeah, that would be really fun.

~~~~~~~

All three of us entered my house. I could smell the golden chicken in the dining room, making my stomach grumble. As we took off our coats and boots, my parents put the food on our oak dining table. There eleven people at our table: My older sister Katie, Andrew’s Older brother Alex, all six of our parents, and us. We already went to my cousin’s house for Christmas eve. Once all eleven of us gathered at the table, my dad said grace. I ate so much! There was a golden chicken, mashed potatoes, chocolate cake, and Brussel sprouts. I was stuffed to the brim when I finished eating. After eating, it was time for presents. All of us entered my living room, with our pine Christmas tree in the corner. A couple weeks ago we decorated the tree with gold garland, colorful ornaments and white Christmas lights. Me, Andrew and Yui all sat underneath the green tree, the bristly pines rubbing on our backs.

“Who wants to go first?” My mom asked.

“I do!” Yui said.

“Yui dear, Luke goes first.” Her Mom hushed.

“Sorry,” She apologized. “I’m just really excited.”

“That’s okay.” I smiled.

I opened all my presents from my cousins, aunts, uncles, parents and grandparents gave me when we went over for dinner yesterday. I got cool toys, hockey equipment and clothing. Of course, Yui got an American girl doll, hair stuff and pretty clothing (I don’t even understand why she even wants that stuff!). Andrew got a basketball jersey, clothing, and a playstation.

“Hey, we can play it together!” Andrew said. “It looks really fun.”

I didn’t own a playstation, so I was a little jealous.

“I almost forgot!” My mom exclaims. “There is one more present I want to give all of you.”

“Ooh!” Yui says.

My mom hands all three of us a small box. Mine is painted blue, Yui’s is painted pink, and Andrew’s is painted green. I open the box. Inside there is a little bracelet that says friends forever on it. I rolled my eyes. I wasn’t a girl! Yui takes her bracelet from the box and puts it on.

“It’s so pretty!” She says.

“Thanks mom.” I say. I tried not to show my mood of disappointment in my voice.

“Now you guys can be friends forever!” She says.

Really?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Thanks for coming; it wouldn’t be fun if I was alone.”

“No problem! It was really fun.” Yui cheered.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at hockey practice.” Andrew said

“Yeah.”

I led all of my guests out of the door. Andrew’s Mom, Mrs. Steen, talked with my Mom for a little bit before leaving. After everyone was gone, I helped with the dishes and took all of my Christmas gifts upstairs into my room. Katie went upstairs to listen to whatever music she listened to. I honestly thought it was annoying. Night was lurking around the corner, so I got into my bed and started reading. Most people in my grade thought reading was a waste of time, but I really enjoyed it. I didn’t tell Andrew because he might laugh at me. I flipped through the pages of my adventure book, fascinated by the pictures and words. After a long time, my eyes began to become heavy. I placed my book on the wooden night table and fell asleep.  


End file.
